Blog użytkownika:Kikiaru/Pretty Little Psycho
''Rozdział 1'' Miałam 16 lat kiedy to się zaczęło. Byłam słodka, wrażliwa, i naiwna. Wtedy coś się wydarzyło. Stałam się potworem którym jestem. A może... zawsze nim byłam? Nigdy nie przypuszczałabym, że krzywdzenie innych może sprawić mi tak ogromną radość. Leżałam na łóżku, wsłuchując sie w dźwięk kropli deszczu uderzających o szybę wymieszany z wrzaskami dobiegającymi sie spod podłogi. Spojrzałam na zegar. Była 3:12. Mimo znudzenia i zmęczenia zwlekłam się z łóżka i ruszyłam do piwnicy. Dzisiaj z nim skończę. W końcu ile można bawić się jedną osobą? Szłam powoli. Schody pod moimi stopami skrzypiały głośno i żałośnie, jakby chciały błagać mnie bym choć tym razem oszczędziła kolejną niewinną duszyczkę, którą uwięziłam w swoim domu. Weszłam do pomieszczenia, a chłopak momentalnie ucichł. Omiotłam wzrokiem plamy krwi na ścianach, meblach i podłodze. Niemal za każdym razem ich układ był identyczny... Stanęłam tuż obok niego i pogłaskałam go delikatnie po włosach. Natychmiastowo przeszedł po nim dreszcz, jednak nie odsunął głowy od mojej ręki. Nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Miałam wrażenie że gdyby mógł, wtuliłby sie w nią. W słabym świetle starej lampy dostrzegłam ślady łez wymieszanych z krwią za jeg policzkach. Westchnęłam i podeszłam do regału z moim asortymentem. Wszelkiego rodzaju bronie białe, piły, palniki, noże, sztućce, tasaki, śrubokręty, przyrządy szkolne i tak dalej... Z uśmiechem przejechałam dłonią po tym wszystkim, wspominając ile to już radości mi sprawiły. Odwróciłam się. Spojrzałam na swoją ofiarę. Siedział z pochyloną głową i wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Wydawał się być spokojny i przygotowany na to co go czeka, jednak nawet z tej odległości byłam w stanie usłyszeć, jak wali mu serce. To zabawne, słyszeć jak serce drugiej osoby przyspiesza z każdą chwilą. A jeszcze zabawniej słyszeć, jak sie zatrzymuje. Chwila. Coś było nie tak. W takiej sytuacji wszyscy jego poprzednicy szarpali sie, wydzierali, błagali o litość lub śmierć, płakali... A on? On tylko siedział przywiązany do krzesła, nie wydając z siebie niemal żadnego dźwięku. Tak nie powinno być! To nie tego chce! On ma być ogarnięty paniką, ma krzyczeć, płakać, próbować sie wydostać! Czułam jak ogarnia mnie furia. W przypływie szału porwałam pierwszą lepszą broń i wbiłam mu ją w udo. Nie no, serio? Naprawdę musiałam trafić na widelec? No cóż... Mimo wszystko osiągnęłam porządany efekt. Chłopak zawył z bólu. Jego śmierć jest z każdą raną była coraz bliżej. Oooo taaaak. To jest to. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Podniecało mnie jego cierpienie. Niestety, poza owym krzykiem nie zrobił nic. Nie zdobył sie na żaden ruch ani wypowiedzenie choćby jednego słowa. Ta zabawa przestawała mnie bawić. On nie był jak inni. On... Właśnie. On. Nawet nie wiedziałam jak miał na imie. W sumie głupio tak pytać osobe którą ma sie zabić o imie. Już miałam wbić widelec jeszcze głębiej, gdy nagle usłyszałam dźwięk wyłamywanego zamka na górze. Akurat teraz, gdy chciałam wyciągnąć ze swojej zabawki ostatnią dawkę szczęścia. Szybko zakleiłam chłopakowi usta i uzbrojona w nóż poszłam na górę. Mimo tego cholerego skrzypienia starych stopni osoba która włamała się do mojego domu wciąż w nim była. Najciszej jak umiałam wyszłam wreszcie na parter. Zaczaiłam się za rogiem. Po figurze rozpoznałam, że to dziewczyna. Była wysoka, miała szerokie barki i zgrabną sylwetkę. Zapewne lubila sport lub ćwiczenia fizyczne. Ubrana była w czarną bluzę z kapturem i ciemne spodnie. Zapewne myślala, że nikogo nie ma w domu, bo nie zwracała uwagi na to jak wiele hałasu robiła. Los chyba wreszcie się do mnie uśmiechnął. Miałam nadzieję że chociaż ona zaspokoi moje sadystyczne zapotrzebowania. Wtem włamywaczka odwróciła się, spojrzala na mnie, i rzuciła do ucieczki. Wycelowałam i rzuciłam w nią nożem. Oberwała w ramie gdy wyskakiwała przez okno. Pobiegłam za nią. Była niewiarygodnie szybka, ale nie szybsza niż ja. Biegłyśmy przez przedmieścia a potem przez centrum. Po chwili skręciła w ślepą uliczkę. Wbiegłam ta za nią. Byłam święcie przekonana, że już ją mam. Ale ona... zniknęła! Jak to możliwe?! Z tej uliczki nie ma ucieczki! Niespodziewanie, coś skapnęło mi na głowę. Spojrzałam do góry. Na zepsutych schodach przeciwpożarowych siedziało z dwadzieścia osób. Mieli czarne bluzy, spodnie, i maski. W mgnieniu oka przeanalizowałam sytuację. Wiedziałam że z nimi nie wygram. Nim zdążyłam wykonać kolejny ruch oberwałam czymś tępym w tył głowy. Przewróciłam się. Obraz stawał się coraz bardziej zamglony i niewyraźny. A potem nastała ciemność. ''Rozdział 2'' Obudziłam się następnego dnia w swoim łóżku. Czyżby to wszystko mi sie przyśniło? Chwyciłam się za tył głowy. Nie wyczułam żadnej rany. Przynajmniej tak mi sie zdawało. Wstałam nieco później niż zykle, więc szybko ubrałam mundurek, ogarnęłam się, porwałam torbę, i popędziłam do szkoły. O dziwo, udało mi się przybyć do szkoły przed innymi. Prawdopodobnie po drodze pobiłam rekord świata w sprincie. Landryna z wf'u stała nieopodal bramy i uśmiechała się przyjaźnie. Boże, jak ja nienawidziłam tej nauczyczycielki. Skinęłam do niej głową i poszłam przebrać buty. Gdy tylko otworzyłam szafkę wypadła z niej kartka wielkości wizytówki. Była cała czarna. Na środku białym cienkopisem narysowano kontury kaptura i maski na twarzy. Do złudzenia przypominało mi osoby z wczorajszego snu. A co jeśli to jednak nie był sen? Rozejrzałam się. W pobliżu nie było nikogo poza nauczycielką. Ale jakoś nie wydawało mi się, by to ona mogła mi to podrzucić. To stawało się coraz dziwniejsze. Schowałam kartkę, zmieniłam buty i poszłam pod salę. Rzuciłam torbę pod ławkę. Potrzebowałam się przejść. Zaczynałam czuć się osaczona. Jak zwierze podczas polowania, którego zguba jest nieuchronna. A przecież to ja jestem tu łowczynią. To ja tu poluję. Ugh... Zaczęło mi sie robić słabo. Myślałam że sie pożygam. Wtem koś chwycił mnie za ramie. Odruchowo odwróciłam się i przyłożyłam owej osobie w brzuch. - Au! Hikari, co ty... - mruknął Budo chwytając się za brzuch. I pomyśleć, że to założyciel klubu samoobrony. - Nie nauczyłeś się jeszcze, że nie podchodzi sie do mnie od tyłu? - Myślałem że będziesz próbowala przywalić mi w twarz... - To sie pomyliłeś. - W życiu nie przypuszczałbym że taka kruszynka ma w sobie tyle siły. - westchnął wracając do pionu. Przyjaźniłam się z Budo od dość dawna. czasami spotykaliśmy się na placu, potem na ulicy. Aż w końcu okazało się, że chodzimy do tej samej szkoły. Polubiliśmy się. Jednak mimo że mialam do niego ogromne zaufanie, nie dowiedział się, jaka jestem w rzeczywistości. - Wielu rzeczy byś się po mnie nie spodziewał - zaśmiałam się pod nosem. Chyba tylko przy nim potrafiłam być dawną sobą. Jednak wciąż drażnilo mnie to, że mówi na mnie "kruszynka". Ta kruszynka mogłaby cie bez problemu zabić i zatuszować całą sprawę. - Domyślam się. - mruknął z uśmiechem - Idziesz do klubu? Masz sporo czasu przed lekcją. - Jasne. Lubiłam z nim rozmawiać. Nim się zorientowałam, byliśmy już w klubie. Oczywiście pozostali członkowie już tam byli. Bosko, znowu będę musiała patrzeć na ich parszywe mordy. - Ooo, popatrzcie kto znowu nas odwiedził! - zaśmiała się Mina z chamskim uśmiechem. Powinna być bardziej ostrożna, bo ten uśmiech mogłam zetrzeć z jej twarzy w mgnieniu oka. - Czy to nie nasza kochana Hika? Jak tam z Shinem? - parsknął Juku. Zacisnęłam pięści. Dlaczego wszyscy musieli to wspominać? Przed wakacjami, podczas nierównej walki z delikwentką zostałam zrzucona z okna na drugim piętrze. Zemdlałam. Niestety, nie miałam tyle szczęścia, by obudzić się, nim ten dziwak z okultystycznego zrobił mi usta - usta. Musume zrobiła wtedy niewyobrażalnie dużo zdjęć. Porozsyłała je wszędzie - do znajomych, wstawiła je na portale społecznościowe, nawet stworzyła osobną kategorię na swoim blogu, poświęconą właśnie mnie i Shinowi. Byłam coraz bardziej zirytowana. Ale nie mogłam nic zrobić. W końcu tutaj wszyscy brali mnie za słodką i niewinną. Nie mogłam rujnować swojej reputacji. A tym bardziej nie mogłam atakować swoich przyszłych ofiar. W końcu wtedy dużo łatwiej byłoby mnie połączyć z ich zaginięciami, czyż nie? Nie miałam ochoty spędzić życia za kratkami. - Dobra, spokój. - mruknął Budo - Okej, okej. - mruknęla Mina i wrócila do ćwiczenia podstawowych chwytów z Juku. Potem bylo już spokojnie. Przez resztę wolnego czasu rozmawiałam z Masutą i przyglądałam się tym niedorobionym karatekom. Wyglądali tak żałośnie. Wystarczył tylko jeden cios by powalić każdego z nich. Jedyny powód dla ktorego żyli to Budo. Nie wytrzymałby utrarty klubu. Zapłakałby się na śmierć gdyby musiał go zamknąć. Gdy tylko szkolny zegar wybił 8:00 ruszyłam w stronę klasy. I nagle mnie zamurowało. Na ławce przed salą siedział niebieskooki blondyn. Blondyn, który jeszcze wczoraj był w mojej piwnicy. ''Rozdział 3'' Stanęłam jak wyryta. Spojrzał na mnie. Uśmiechnął się. Z trudem wstał. Zaczął iść w moim kierunku. Widocznie kulał. Nie wierzyłam w to co widziałam. Nie byłam w stanie pojąć co tu robił ani skąd się tu wziął. Ale po kilku sekundach wszystko zrozumiałam. To co zdarzyło się w nocy nie było snem. To było tylko tanią i słabą dywersją, na jaką dałam się nabrać. Miałam się za profesjonalistkę. Tymczasem wyszłam na amatorkę. Potrzebowałam się ogarnąć. Blondas był już kilka metrów ode mnie gdy na całą szkołę rozległ się krzyk. Wrzask przerażenia. Przeszedł mną dreszcz zadowolenia. Właśnie czegoś takiego aktualnie potrzebowałam. Odruchowo pobiegłam do źródła wrzasku. Gdy dotarłam na miejsce ujrzałam wystraszoną Osanę. Patrzyła na coś koło wejścia do toalety. Podbiegłam bliżej. Naprzeciw rudowłosej, w kałuży krwi, leżała Mary. Przewodnicząca Samorządu. Krzyk Osany zwabił też innych uczniów. Po chwili wokół zwłok zgromadziło się niemal pół szkoły. - NA CO CZEKACIE?! NIECH KTOŚ PÓJDZIE PO POMOC! - wydarł się Taro zasłaniając oczy swojej przyjaciółce. Kilku chłopaków zerwało się z miejsca i pobiegło po nauczycielki. Z pewnej odleglości zaczęłam przyglądać sie ciału. Śmiertelnym ciostem było wbicie noża lub nożyczek w szyję. To jak leżała wskazywala na to, że w ostatniej chwili odwróciła się twarzą do mordercy. Brak innych ran wskazywał na to, że osoba ktora ją zabiła była w pełni poczytalna. Starałam się nie okazywać swojego zadowolenia przy innych uczniach. Dziewczyny zaczęły uciekać. Mimo że naprawdę jarał mnie widok tych zwłok, też musiałam gdzieś zwiać. W końcu musiałam być "tą kruchą i wrażliwą". Wybiegłam ze szkoły jednym z tylnich wyjść. I wtedy zobaczyłam ją. Ayano Aishi. Moja kochana sąsiadeczka. Niosła w rękach nóż i zakrwawiony mundurek. Szła w kierunku spalarni, uśmiechając się szeroko. Nie dbałam o to, czy mnie zauważy, czy nie. Do przyjazdu policji zostały maksymalnie 4 minuty. Gdyby mnie teraz zaatakowała, nie uwinęłaby się z pozbyciem dowodów. Zaśmiałam się pod nosem i zawróciłam. Po drodze wpadłam na Okę. - Błagam nie zabijaj mnie! - krzyknęła przerażona padając na kolana. - Oka, spokojnie, to tylko ja... - westchnęłam ciężko i pomogłam jej wstać. Z Oką koleguję się od niedawna. Od samego początku wiedziałam, że to będzie jedna z niewielu osób, które nie odwiedzą mojej piwnicy. Jest nawet spoko. Na początku Budo miał do mnie wąty, że kumpluje sie z jego klubową rywalką, ale teraz już mu przeszło. - Dz-dzięki B-Bogu... - wymamrotała trzęsąc się. Często mówiła o zdarzeniach paranormalnych, ofiarach dla demonów, morderstwach, sektach, ale jeszcze nigdy na własne oczy nie widziała trupa. Jak na dziewczynę o niestabilnej psychice nawet dobrze znosiła tą sytuację. W przeciwieństwie do co poniektórych. - BOŻE W SZKOLE JEST MORDERCA! MORDERCA! WSZYSCY ZGINIEMY! - wydarł sie Juku przebiegając obok nas. Był tak przestraszony, że nie zauważył, gdzie kończy się korytarz. Przywalil w ściane i się przewrócił. Ale najwidoczniej to mu nie przeszkadzało, bo po sekundzie wstal, i pobiegł do wyjśćia wykrzykując w kółko to samo zdanie. Ponoć idioci nie czują bólu. Teraz byłam już pewna, że to przypuszczenie jest prawdą. - H-Hikari... M-możemy... i-iść... d-do domów?... - spytała granatowowłosa patrząc na mnie z oczami przepełnionymi strachem. W sumie nawet gdyby wylądowała w piwnicy nie mialabym w niej wile uciechy. Padłaby na zawał od samego patrzenia na mnie z bronią w ręku. - Możemy. Szybkim krokiem wyszłyśmy ze szkoły. Inni uczniowie również zaczęli uciekać. Nawet Kuu wydawała się być wystraszona. Nim przeszłyśmy bramę spojrzałam za siebie. Na dachu stała Ayano. Spoglądała na mnie wzrokiem pełnym niepewności. Czyli jednak wcześniej mnie zauważyła. W oddali było słychać już wycie syren. Oka szarpnęła moją rękę. Najwidoczniej nie chciała zostawać tu do przyjazdu policji. Posłałam czarnowłosej lekki uśmiech i ruszyłam za znajomą do domu. Po drodze minęły nas wozy policyjne. Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Mozna się chyba domyślać, że jej nadawcą był Budo. "Gdzie jesteś? Nic ci nie jest? jesteś bezpieczna? Ktoś z tobą jest? Odpisz gdy tylko to przeczytasz. Nie mogę cie znaleźć. Martwię się." "Nic mi nie jest. Idę do domu." "Okej. Wpadnę do ciebie. Będę za 10 minut. Przy okazji - mam twoją torbę." Nie miałam ochoty go już dzisiaj widzeć, ale jak on się uprze, to nie odpuści. Z drugiej strony nie mam wystarczająco pieniędzy na koncie żeby wdawać sie z nim w niekonczącą się dyskusję. - J-jak myślisz? K-kto m-mógł to zrobić? - spytała w końcu Oka - Nie wiem. - A m-myślisz że z-złapią m-mordercę? - Nie wiem. - B-będą nas p-przesłuchiwać? - Napewno. Oka westchnęła cicho. Nie lubiała gdy ktoś zadawał jej dużo pytań. Resztę drogi przeszłyśmy w milczeniu. Aż do momentu, gdy dostrzegła przed moim domem Budo. - O nie... Co on tu robi? - Ja? Chyba lepiej pasowałoby pytanie co TY tu robisz. - mruknął pochodząc do nas - Wracam do domu z koleżanką. - A ja czekam na przyjaciółkę. - Czyli zawsze jak Hika wraca po lekcjach to czekasz na nią przed domem?! - Zawsze po lekcjach wracam z nią do domu! - No chyba ne zawsze! - No chyba jednak tak! Ich kłótnie zawsze mnie bawiły. Potrafili się sprzeczać nawet w takie dni jak dzisiaj. Poderzewałam, że gdybym nagle zemdlała nie zwrócili by na to najmniejszej uwagli. Po cichu wycofałam się do ogrodu. - Kto się czubi ten sie lubi! - krzyknęłam wchodząc do domu. Spojrzeli na siebie i umilkli. Zamknęłam drzwi. W sumie Budo i Oka... Byliby naprawdę świetną parą. ''Rozdział 4'' Minęło kilka dni. Przesłuchano wszystkich uczniów i nikogo nie aresztowano. Szkoła zatuszowala morderstwo. Lekcje odbywały się normalnie. Wszyscy wokoł wydawali się być z lekka przybici. Od tygodnia nie widziałam blondasa. Siedziałam pod salą. Nieopodal mnie Kokona, Saki, i reszta dziewczyn rozmawiały o tym co się stało. Nikt nie mogł się jeszcze otrząsnąć. Wszyscy bali się, że morderca znów zaatakuje. Wtem przez radiowęzeł odezwał się głos Midori. - Witam wszystkich! Minął tydzień od bardzo przykrego zdarzenia. Nasza kochana Mary nas opuściła. Jednak szkoła potrzebuje przewodniczącego samorządu uczniowskiego. Dzisiał w przerwie na lunch uczniowie mogą oddawać głosy na wybranego kandydata lub kandyda. Dzięki za uwagę. Znając życie wszyscy zagłosują na Kokonę. W ostatnich wyborach przegrała tylko o jeden głos. Wszyscy od razu nieco się ożywili. Zaczęły się rozmowy, wymiany poglądami, pytania kto na kogo zagłosuje. Przymknęłam oczy. Wszystko wracało do normalności. Ale moje sadystyczne potrzeby rosły. Długo nikogo nie torurowałam. Ktoś koło mnie usiadł. Uchylilam oko. - Cześć. - mruknęła Ayano. - Cześć. - Nie wydałaś mnie. - No nie wydałam. - Obie mamy swoje sekrety, co? Uśmiechnęłam się. Prawdopodobnie domyśliła się, że nie jestem taka święta, ale nie martwiłam się tym. Wiedziałam że mnie nie wyda. - Może. - Dzięki. - Nie ma za co. - Gdybyś kiedyś potrzebowała mojej pomo... - Narazie jej nie potrzebuję. - przerwałam jej - Narazie. - Sugerujesz coś? - Nie. Jestem przecież twoją dłużniczką. - Nie sądzę, by zaistniała kiedyś potrzeba splacenia tego "długu". - Mam nadzieję że nie zaistnieje. - Ja również. - Eh... Robisz coś po szkole? - Raczej nic konkretnego. - Może byśmy się spotkały? - Mogłybyśmy. - U mnie czy u ciebie? - Jak wolisz. - To... może u ciebie? - Okej. - Od razu po lekcjach? - No spoko. - mruknęłam i wyciągnęłam telefon. Zaczęłam przeglądać fejsa. Nagle ekran telefonu zrobil się cały czarny. Próbowałam go resetować, ale nie reagował. Nagle na ekranie pojawił się biały symbol. Taki jak ten na karteczce, którą znalazłam w szafce. Pod nim pojawiły się napisy. "' ''Zadarłaś z niewłaściwymi osobami.' 'Dziś zapłacisz za swoje czyny. ''' ''O 8 poczujesz smak zemsty ''" - "Zapłacisz za swoje czyny?" - mruknęła Aishi - Ayano, ktora godzina? - 7:59. - O co mogło chodzić?... Wtem równolegle z biciem dzwonu szkołę przeszył wrzask. To był krzyk bólu. Nagle zamarłam. Momentalnie rzuciłam się pędem w stronę z której dobiegał. Uderzałam w innych uczniów, potykałam się o plecaki. dobiegłam do klubu samoobrony. Drzwi były zamnięte. To mnie nie powstrzymało. Wzięłam rozpęd i wywarzyłam je. Na środku pomieszczenia w kałuży czerwonej cieczy leżał Budo. Był cały we krwi. Jeszcze oddychał. Do noża wbitego w jego brzuch przywiązano czarną karteczkę. Karteczkę z białym symbolem. ''Rozdział 5'' Nie byłam w stanie zrozumieć jak to się mogło stać. Nie mogłam pojąć, że to się stało. I wtem to wszystko do mnie dotarło. Poczułam się jakby ktoś odebrał mi wszystko, co miałam. Ból był gorszy od tego rok temu. Wokół mnie zaczęli gromadzić się inni uczniowie. Byli przerażeni. Upadłam na kolana. Straciłam jedną z niewielu osób na jakiej mi naprawdę zależało. Nigdy nie powiedziałam mu jak ważny dla mnie jest. Do moich oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. Smutek powoli przeradzał się w wściekłość. Nagle zorientowałam się, że jeszcze oddycha. - Moje kochanie! - krzyknął zrozpaczony Sota patrząc zeszklonymi oczami na czarnowlosego. Wszyscy uczniowie spojrzeli na niego z "wtf". - NIECH KTOŚ DZWONI PO KARETKE! - wydarła sie Oka stojąca za mną Czy to by coś dało? Nie. Karetka nie przyjechałaby na czas. Podeszłam do niego. Wzięłam go na ręce. Nie było czasu do stracenia. - No rozsuncie sie do cholery! - wrzasnęłam. Tłum momentalnie się rozstąpił. Pognałam do pielęgniarki. Za mną pobiegły Oka, Kokona, Saki, i oczywiście Musume. - Co się stało?! - krzyknęła pani Nonasu - A co, nie widać?! - ryknęłam kładąc go na łóżku. Dziewczyny za mną były zszokowane. Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, tylko zabrała się do roboty. - Martwię się o niego... - mruknęła cicho Saki. - Oł em dżi, czy nic mu nie będzie?! Wyzdrowieje prawda?! Oł gasz.... Musze sobie zrobić selfiaczka na uspokojenie! - krzyknęła Musume i zcazęła robić sobie zdjęcia z umierającym Budo. Wcześniej myślałam, że bardziej zła być nie mogę. Myliłam się. - Jak sie obudzisz to znowu będziemy razem kochanie! Twoja niunia jest przy tobie! No i nie wytrzymałam. Już nie zależało mi na reputacji. Chwyciłam jedno z krzeseł i przywaliłam jej w ten pusty łeb. Blondyna osunęła się na ziemię. - H-Hikari?... C-Co... t-ty... - wyjąkała Kokona chowając sie za wystraszoną niebieskowłosą. - Coś co trzeba było zrobić od dawna. - warknęłam i spojrzałam na Okę. Nie bała się. Wyglądała na zrozpaczoną. Jakby to i ona straciła kogoś ważnego. Podeszła do niego i chwyciła go za rękę. Rozpłakała się. Czyżby mimo długiego konfliktu Oce zależało na swoim największym rywalu? Z oddali można było usłyszeć już nadjeżdżającą karetkę. Zaraz go zabiorą. Wtem podeszła do mnie pani Pinku. - Nie wiem co im zrobiłaś. Ale bardzo ich rozjuszyłaś. - Eh? O czym pani mówi? - Już nie raz miałam okazję zobaczyć ten symbol. - Czyli... Wie pani coś o nich? - Nawet sporo. - Ale... skąd? - Teraz nie możemy rozmawiać. - A kiedy będziemy mogły? - Wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie. - Czyli kiedy?!... - Niedługo. A teraz opanuj się i zachowuj naturalnie. - Ale... - Żadnych ale. Teraz nie na to pora. Chciałam spytać o coś jeszcze, ale wtedy przyszli lekarze i policjanci. Zabrali Budo, zaś wszyscy uczniowie zostali zabrani na komisariat. Nie mogłam się skupić. Pielęgniarka coś wiedziała. Nie wiedziałam skąd, i właściwie zbytnio mnie to nie obchodziło. Niedługo miała się tym ze mną podzielić. Ehhhh... Widocznie nikt w tej szkole nie jest taki święty na jakiego wyglądał. Z radością pomyślałam się o zrewanżowaniu na osobach, które odważyły się tknąć mojego przyjaciela. ''Rozdział 6'' Następnego dnia z samego rana poszłam do szpitala. Od pani Nonasu wiedziałam, że stan Budo jest z lekka ciężki, ale stabilny. Najwidoczniej osoba która go zaatakowała miala niewiele czasu, bo nie upewniła się, czy nie żyje. Poza tym, chłopak napewno się bronił. Przeszłam przez korytarz. Przy drzwiach od sali nikogo nie było. W sumie nic dziwnego, kto o 6 rano odwiedza kogoś w szpitalu? Westchnęłam i otworzyłam drzwi do sali. Zamurowało mnie. Przy łóżku Budo spała Oka. Widocznie większość nocy nie mogła zasnąć, bo miała mocno podkrążone oczy. W sumie... ucieszyłam się. Zawsze uważałam, że byliby świetną parą. Wyglądali razem tak słodko. Wyciągnęłam telefon, stanęłam tuż obok dziewczyny, i zaczęłam ich nagrywać. Przynajmniej będę miała argumentację na poźniej. - Budo... - wymamrotała przez sen. Awww. Śnił się jej. I pomyśleć, że to "najbardziej skłócone osoby w szkole". Mruknęła coś niespokojnie pod nosem i ścisnęła jego ręke. Przez chwilkę miałam wrażenie, że chłopak uśmiechnął się i odwzajemnił uścisk. Widać że podświadomie coś do siebie czuli. Wtem obudziła się Oka. Była wystraszona i zaczęła dyszeć. Szybko schowałam komórkę i usiadłam obok niej - Spokojnie Oka... To tylko sen. - mruknęłam do niej - E-Ech? Hikari... Skąd się tu wzięłaś?... - Przyszłam chwile temu. Za to ty spędziłaś tu chyba całą noc. - Nie... - Wcale. Spałaś tu. - T-To nie tak! J-ja wcale go nie lubię! M-Mi na nim nie zależy! J-ja... po prostu zbytnio przyzwyczaiłam się do naszego konfliktu! - Yhyym. Napewno. - Weź mnie już nie męcz, co?... To po prostu znajomy ze szkoły i już. - Okej, okej. Spojrzałam na nią kątem oka. Martwiła się o niego. No i widocznie liczyła na to, że wyjdzie, zanim ktoś inny go odwiedzi. - Wciąż trzymasz go za rękę. - mruknęłam z uśmiechem przymykając oczy. - W-wcale nie! - krzyknęła puszczając jego dłoń Prychnęłam cicho a Oka skuliła się. - To wcale nie tak. - mruknęła głosem obrazonego dziecka. Widocznie chciała ciągnąć dyskusję. - A jak? - Po prostu chciałam sprawdzić co u niego. W końcu jakby nie było, to mój znajomy ze szkoły. - odparła jakby odważniej. - Jasne. - No tak. - Martwisz się o kolegę... I jako jedyna przychodzisz do szpitala jeszce tego samego dnia, w którym go zabiorą, i siedzisz przy nim całą noc? Granatowowłosa zamilkła. - Jakoś gdy Haruto trafił do szpitala po awanturze z Sotą to cie tu nie było. Wciąż miłczała. Uśmiechnęłam się. Tego sie nie spodziewała. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się na oścież. Stanęła w nich nasza plastikowa "piękność". - BUDOŚ KOCHANIE! OBUDZIŁEŚ JUŻ SIĘ?! OBUDŹ SIĘ! PRZYSZŁAM DO CIEBIE! - wydarła się Musume - Zamknij mordę. - mruknęłam spokojnie - Co ty tu robisz?! Jak śmiesz się do mnie odzywać po tym co mi wczoraj zrobiłaś?! - spytała podchodząc do mnie. Jej kroki było chyba słychać na parteże. A byliśmy na 4 piętrze. Skłonilo mnie to do myślenoia. Nie mogłam bowiem rozgryźć, czy to że posadzka na hali wygina się pod jej ciężarem jest spowodowane toną makijażu czy może jednak jej prawdziwą wagą. - Odwiedzam przyjaciela. - TAAAK?! Budoś nic mi o tobie nie wspominał! - Może dlatego że z tobą niemal wcale nie rozmawia? - wtrąciła się Oka - A ty co sie odzywasz?! I pocoś tu sie przywlokła, dziwaczko?! Czego tu szukasz?! Wracaj do swojego żałosnego klubiku! - Nie mów tak do niej. - odparłam - Bo co mi zrobisz?! - Chcesz dostać jeszcze raz krzesłem?! - Grozisz mi?! - MOŻE?! - Dziewczyny! Spokój! Pacjent potrzebuje teraz ciszy. - upomnial nas jakiś lekarz wchodząc do pokoju - Nie będzie mi pan mowil jak sie mam zachowywać przy swoim chłopaku! - ryknęła blondyna - Niech się pani opanuje bo zostanie pani wyproszona! - Nie zwracaj sie tak do mnie bo jak porozmawiam z tatkiem to stracisz robotę! - Natychmiast proszę opuścić salę albo wezwę ochronę! - Wlaśnie Musume. Idz już. - warknęłam podchodząc do niej - Jakim prawem ty się jeszcze do mnie odzywasz? Ty mi nawet do pięt nie sięgasz! - krzyknęła i uderzyła mnie w twarz Nie wytrzymałam. Chwyciłam ją za kudły i wielokrotnie przywaliłam jej łbem o ścianę. Zaczęła się wydzierać, podczas gdy z jej czoła poleciala krew. Lekarz pobiegł po ochronę. jednak nawet strażnicy nie mogli sobie z nami poradzić. Nim przyjechali policjanci złamałam jej nos, skręciłam nogę, i wbiłam skalpel w nogę. Sama nie wyszlam bez uszczerbku. Przebiła mi rękę na wylot długopisem, przygryzła ramie aż do krwii ujebała swoim podkładem. Za to potem spędziłyśmy "bardzo miły dzień" na komisariacie w jednej celi. ''Rozdział 7'' Było naprawdę ciekawie. Ona waliła moją głową o kraty, a ja topiłam ją w celowej toalecie. Jak można się domyślać, woda przybrała potem odcień lekkiego brązu, a jednak Musume wciąż miała twarz w tym samym kolorze. Ostatecznie wyszłyśmy za kaucją kilka minut po północy. Przed komisariatem stała limuzyna, a obok niej jakiś gościu i dwójka jego goryli. Podszedł do nas... waliło od niego forsą. - Tatku! Tak się cieszę że cie widzę! - krzyknęła radośnie Musmume rzucając się na niego. Na jego czarnej marynarce odbiła się jej wymalowana twarz. - Część córciu... Co się stało? - spytał. Jakby nie wiedział. - Ta głupia wariatka rzuciła się na mnie! I krzyczała! I mnie pobiła! To ta sama która ostatnio mnie uderzyła! - wykrzyknęła udając poważnie ranną i rozpłakała się. Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie z rezygnacją, jakby chciał mnie wzrokiem przeprosić. - Uważaj, bo potop twojej tapety nas zaleje. - mruknęłam przewracając oczami. - Widzisz taktu?! I jeszcze do mnie mówi! Nie rozmawiaj do mnie, zarazisz mnie dziwadłowatością i może HIV'em! - Co za idiotka... - wymamrotalam pod nosem - Właściwie kto cie wypuścił?! Powinnaś zdechnąć za kratami! Tatku, niech ją zamkną! Ona jest dla mnie zagrożeniem! - Ale tak nie wolno córeczko... - JAK TO NIE WOLNO?! TOBIE WSZYSTKO WOLNO! A JA JESTEM TWOJĄ MAŁĄ CÓRECZKĄ, I MASZ DAWAĆ MI TO CZEGO CHCE! - wrzasnęła wściekła. Hehe.... ciekawe dlaczego nie było widać że jest czerwona... Chyba wszyscy znają odpowiedź. - Ale kochanie... - Żadnego ale! Ona ma iść za kraty! - ryknęła i wsiadła do limuzyny trzaskając drzwiami tak, że niemal wyleciała szyba. Rozpieszczona gówniara. - Przepraszam cie za nią, młoda damo. Ale no cóż mogę poradzić. - westchnął mężczyzna po czym również wsiadł do auta. odjechali. - Może mógłby pan ją wychować. - mruknęłam do siebie i znów ruszyłam do szpitala. W końcu co mam robić sama w domu? Po drodzę spotkałam Ayano. Nie ma to jak spotkać sie ze znajomą. Na mieście. Po północy. - Hejka. - mruknęła z lekkim uśmiechem podchodząc do mnie. - Hej. - oparłam nie zatrzymując się. - Co tam? - A jak myślisz? - No tak... - No właśnie. A tam? - Nawet okej. - To dobrze. - No... Jak myślisz, za ile wyjdzie Budo? - Nie wiem. - Widzę, że nie masz nastroju do rozmowy. - Spędziłam kilka godzin u psów z Musume. - Ouu. - Ja przeżyłam. Za to ona zniosła to nieco gorzej. - No ale za łatwo nie miałaś. - stwierdziła wskazując na plastry i opatrunki których mialam chyba w nadmiarze. - Troche wierzgała jak ją tapialam. - Na Amen? - Na dożywocie to ja jeszcze ochoty nie mam. jak sie ma jej zajebać to po kryjomu. - No w sumie... Westchnęłam cicho. Zerknęłam na telefon. Jedna nowa wiadomość. No tak, zapomniałam że jest wyciszony, żeby gliny mi go nie zabrały. Smsm przyszedł z nieznanego numeru. "Przyjdź o 1 do uliczki na tyłach szpitala. Tam będziemy mogły pozormawiać. ~P. Nonasu" No faktycznie, to niedlugo przyszło szybciej niż się spodziewałam. W sumie to mógł być podstęp, ale nie przejmowałam się tym. Przyspieszyłam. - Idziesz załatwić swoje sprawy? - spytała Aishi wciąż za mną idąc - Owszem. - Mogę iść z tobą? Zatanowiłam się przez chwile. Sprawa jej nie dotyczyła, ale w razie zasadzki mogłaby mi pomóc. - No spoko. Po kilku minutach byłyśmy nieopodal skrętu do danej uliczki. Uzbrojone w szkło, butelki, sznurki, i pręty weszłyśmy do uliczki. Mgła ograniczała nieco widoczność. Nagle Ayano o coś się potknęła. - Nic ci nie jest? - spytałam pomagając jej wstać - Nie, wszystko ok. - odpowiedziała zaczęła przyglądać się temu, o co się potknęła. - Cholera. - mruknęłam orientując się co to jest - Czy to zwłoki naszej pielęgniarki? Włączyłam latarkę i przyjrzalam się. -Nie. To rozczłonkowane zwłoki naszej pielęgniarki. - Wielka różnica. - Ale różnica. - To chyba do ciebie. - stwierdziła wskazując na czarną karteczkę. Wzięłam ją do ręki i nie czytając wsadzilam do kieszeni - Zmywajmy się póki możemy. - mruknęłam wychodząc na z zaułku - Gdzie idziemy? - Do naszego znajomego. No i poszłyśmy. Na szczęście ochroniarza ani lekarza którzy widzieli poprzednią scenę nie było na tej zmianie. Po chwili wdrapałyśmy się na dane piętro. Przed salą siedziały przydupasy Budo. Na sam ich widok chciało mi się żygać. Była też Kokona, Saki, Midori, Mai, i Taro. Tłoczno się zrobiło. - Wiesz... Ja chyba zostanę na zewnątrz. - powiedziała Ayano patrząc ukradkiem na Taro. - Spoko. Ja też raczej nie wejdę. - Czemu? - Budoka. Dziewczyna tylko zachichotała. - Dobra, nie rechocz, tylko leć do swojego boya. - Okej, okej. A tak z ciekawości. Jakbyś nas nazwała? - Tayano. - ... będziesz wybierać imiona dla moich dzieci. - zaśmiała się cicho i usiadła obok czarnowłosego. Wyglądali ze sobą niemal tak słodko jak Budo i Oka. Taro był śmiały. Ayano, mimo swojej natury, była nieco onieśmielona. Rozmawiali o czymś, i widocznie dobrze się dogadywali. Miłość rośnie wokół nas. Dosłownie wokół, bo do mnie jakoś nie trafia. ''Rozdział 8'' Obudziłam się koło 10. Korytarz był nieco opustoszały. Kokona i Saki sobie poszły, Midori spała z odchyloną głową i otwartymi ustami, a Mai rysowała coś nieopodal. No i jeszcze nasze gołąbeczki. Taro wyglądał mniej więcej jak Midori, zaś Ayano spała w miare normalnie z głową na jego ramieniu. Wzajemnie sie obejmowali. Słodziutko. Mogłabym na nich patrzeć godzinami. Pomyślałam o Mary i o tych wszystkich morderstwach, atakach. Niedługo znajdą panią Pinku. Żal mi tej kobiety. Zginęła bo chciała mi pomóc. No ale cóż, bywa. Westchnęłam i weszłam po cichu do sali by zerknąć co u Budo i Oki. Chłopak wciąż sie nie budził. Granatowowłosa go przytulała, a on otulał ją ramieniem. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Eh.... Gdy sie obudzą znów będą udawać konflikt. Jak tak można... I wtedy mnie olśniło. Szybko włączyłam kamerę w telefonie i ustawiłam go tak, by był zwrócowny idealnie na nich. Zakamuflowałam go, żeby nie było go widać. Połączenie się z serwerem na tablecie zajęło mi kilka sekund. Po chwili miałam przekaz na żywo i zapisywanie w plikach w jednym. Będę im to puszczać do końca życia. Z uśmiechem opuściłam szpital. Po drodze do domu dostrzegłam Yui. Rozglądała się, jakby chciała by nikt jej nie widział. Odruchowo ukryłam się za drzewem. Gdy upewniła się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, weszła do uliczki nieopodal. Ciekawiło mnie, co ukrywa... Już miałam iśc za nią, gdy ktoś chwycił mnie za ramię. - Um... Hikari?... - spytał Daku. - Yup? - M-Mam... sprawę... - mruknął robiąc się niemal cały czerwony. - Jaką?... - B-Bo... Widzisz.... ktoś... mi sie podoba... - I? - I... chciałem spytać... czy mogłabyś mi z tym pomóc... Westchnęłam. Kłania się moja przykrywkowa dobroć z pierwszej klasy. - No dobra. Ale to nie tutaj. - A gdzie? - Mam coś do załatwienia. Możesz iść ze mną albo zaczekać do następnego razu. - A kiedy będzie następny raz?... - Nie wiem. - To... pójdę z tobą... - Ok. Poszliśmy do mnie. Wcześniej zerknęłam jeszcze do zaułku, ale Yui już tam nie było. Po przyjściu do domu zrobiłam nam herbatę i usiedliśmy w salonie. - No więc o co chodzi? - spytałam stawiając kubki na stole i sięgęłam po tableta - O... o Saki... Nie wierze... Daku i Saki? Boże... zaraz cukrzycy dostanę. - Podoba ci się Saki? - N-No... - Eh... i mam ci pomóc sprawić, żeby cie polubiła, tak? - Byłbym wdzięczny... - A jak niby konkretnie mam to zrobić? - Nie wiem... - Dobra, coś sie wymyśli. - Jeśli to się uda... Będę twoim dłużnikiem na wieki. - mruknął i zaczął pić herbatę - Spoko. - westchnęłam i ukradkiem spojrzałam na tableta Budo się obudził. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po pomieszczeniu i spojrzał na okę. Był wyraźnie zdziwiony. Zarumienił się. Potrząsnął jej ręką, ale ona wciąż spała. Upewnił się że nikogo nie ma i z uśmiechem pogłaskał ją po włosach. Pocałował ją w czoło i przymknął oczy. Mam was gołąbeczki. Już mi sie nie wywiniecie. ''Rozdział 9'' I wtedy obudziła sie Oka. Chłopak nie zdążył zareagować. Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. Odwzajemnił uśmiech. Czułam się jak pani świata. MAM ICH NAGRANYCH! Nieśmiało spojrzeli sobe w oczy. Przybliżyli się. Budo odgarnął jej włosy i nachylił się. Oka przymknęła nieco oczy, patrząc na jego usta. Dzieliło ich kilka milimetrów, gdy nagle krzesło granatowowłosej sie odchyliło, a ona poleciała na podlogę. - KUUUUUUUURWAAAAAAAAAA! - ryknęłam rzucając kubkiem ościanę. Daku spojrzał na mnie nieco przestraszony - Wszystko... okej?... - Tak... Nie... Nie?... A może tak?... Nie wiem. - Okeeej... - Eh... Po prostu... coś poszło nie tak jakbym chciała... - Eh... Znam to. - Tak tak, nasze życia są pełne porażek i niepowodzeń, ale jest różnica między pocałunkiem przyjaciół a przywoływaniem demona. -... Jesteś cholernie szczera. - Taka sie urodziłam. Daku westchnął i skończył pić herbatę. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwile, po czym wyszliśmy na miasto. Pożegnaliśmy się w parku. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, to nawet spoko chłopak. Mam nadzieje, że uda mi się przekonać do niego Saki. Rozejrzałam się po parku. Nikogo wokół nie było, więc wyciągnęłam tableta i znów zaczęłam podglądać Budo i Oke. A właściwie Budo, bo Oka gdzieś poszła. - Hej ślicznotko, co tam oglądasz? - spytał jakiś różowowłosy chłopak siadając tuż obok mnie. Obiął mnie ramieniem i uśmiechnąl sie pedalsko. - Cywilizowani ludzie witają sie zwykłym cześć. - mruknęłam odsuwając sie na koniec ławki - Zgrywasz niedostępną, co? - zaśmiał sie przyciągając mnie do siebie - Puść mnie albo złamie ci rękę. - Już to widze - szepnął mi do ucha Hehe. No... i zobaczył. Przeleciał kilka metro po czym zarył o drzewo. Chyba złamał obie ręce. eeee tam, nie ważne co złamał, i tak mnie to gówno obchodzi. - Lubie dziewczyny jak ty - parsknął wstając. Prawdopodobnie znalazłam właśnie kandydata na chonorowe miejsce. W mojej piwnicy. - A ja nie lubie pajaców jak ty. - Mrrr. Przewrociłam oczami, zabrałam tableta, i ruszyłam do domu. Oczywiście ten palant poszedł za mną. Na początku szliśmy w milczeniu, jednka w jednej z opustoszałych dzielnic znów otworzył tą krzywą morde i zacząl gadać. - Jestem Hideki, a ty? - A to cie nie powinno interesować. - Ale interesuje. - odparł z lennym na twarzy, przyciskając mnie do ściany budynku. Przyblokował mi ręce tak, że nie mogłam nimi ruszyć. Kurw.... Serio? Zawsze dawałam sobie z takimi typami radę, czemu teraz musi być inaczej? - Nie walcz. I tak nic ci to nie da - zaśmiał sie nachylając nade mną niczym Budo nad Oką Wtedy coś zobaczylam. Myślałam że mnie zagotuje. Nieopodal stała Musume i Sota. Nagrywali to. Świat chyba odwrócił się przeciw mnie. Na szczęście mogłam ruszać jeszcze nogami. Kopnęłam Hidekiego między nogi. Puścił mnie, chwytając sie za swojego małego. Momentalnie rzuciłam sie na blondi i geja. Z tą szmatą poszło łatwo. uciekła piszcząc. Upuścila telefon. Rozwalił sie. Wystarczyło tylko zabrać komorkę Socie... Biegnąc, wyciągnęłam automatycznie rękę po przedmiot. Ale coś poszło nie tak Sota przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Potknęłam sie, i wywaliłam się na niego. Zamknęłam oczy, by nie widzieć, jak zbliża sie rozwalenie łba. Usłyszałam trzask rozbijającego sie telefonu. Wylądowalam na czymś miękkim. Otworzyłam oczy. Leżałam na Socie. Byłam blisko. Za blisko. I wtedy dotarła do mnie przerażająca prawda. Ja i ten pierdolony gej byliśmy złączeni ustami. Zaliczyłam swój pierwszy pocalunek z osobą której nienawidziłam. Na środku ulicy. Leżąc na nim. Na asfalcie. ''Rozdział 10'' Błagam, niech ktoś mi powie że to tylko sen. Bardzo zły sen. Chciałm sie wyrwać, ale blondyn przycisnął mnie do siebie. Zaraz mnie szlak trafi. I jeszcze ten poedał styłu sie na mnie gapił. No po prostu bosko. Nie było wyjścia... może poza jednym... Niewiarygodnie haniebnym. Ścisnęłam Sote za jaja. Albo raczej za filc, którym zapewne wypchał majty. Chłopak jęknął jak podniecony uke, któremu wciśnięto do dupy przynajmniej 7 razy większego niż jego własny. Zarumienił sie i mnie puścił. Momentalnie wstałam, podniosłam noge do pionu, i z rozpędu przywalilam piętą o jego filc. Zawył z bólu. Az mu łzy poszły. Poczułam przyjemne mrowienie. Wrzask spowodowany cierpieniem zawsze tak na mnie działał. Brakowalo mi tego. Potem kilkakrotnie powtórzyłam to samo. Chłopak zaczął przepraszać i wywijać na wszystkie strony. Nie chcialam przestawać. W końcu podobało mi sie to. Znaczy, to kopanie, nie to co było przed nim. W koncu się ogarnęłam. Spojrzałam na za mną. Uśmiechał sie, stojąc oparty o ścianę. Musiał mieć niezły ubaw. - No no, taka z iebie niegrzeczna dziewczynka? - zaśmiał sie podchodząc do mnie - Weź się odwal. - No już, już, kruszynko, choć do tatusia - parsknął i chwycił mnie za nadgarstki - Zostaw. Mnie. - Lubie buntowniczki. - Puść mnie. - Chciałabyś. - No chciałabym. - A co z tego będę miał w zamian? - Satysfakcje z faktu iż plebs twojego pokroju jeszcze żyje mimo zirytowania mojej zacnej osoby? - Zabawna jesteś - zaśmiał sie głośno - Chcę całusa. - A ja nie chce. - To masz problem. - To ty masz problem. - Ja ZAWSZE dostaje to czego chce. - Nie tym razem! - krzyknęła Saki rzucając w chłopaka pobliskim koszem na śmieci. Przewrócił się. - Dobry cel. - stwierdziłam podbiegając do niebieskowlosej - I dzięki. - Nie ma za co. Zwijajmy się zanim wstanie. - odparła - Jest. - Nie ma. A tak poza tym... ZBOCZENIEC! - krzyknęła patrząc na Hidekiego i pociągnęła mnie za rękę do swojego domu. Noc spędziłam u Saki. Dużo gadałyśmy i sporo się dowiedziałam. Przyda mi się to. Następnego dnia trzeba było iść do szkoły. Rano Saki wróciła ze mną do mnie. Pozbierałam rzeczy i poszłyśmy do szkoły. Dziewczyny byly już na dziedzińcu i rozmawiały o czymś wyreaźnie podekscytowane. - Hejka, o czym tak gadacie? - Nie wiesz? Szkoła ma kilku nowych uczniow! - powiedziała entuzjastycznie Mei - SERIO?! Może jakieś ciacha? - spytała Saki - Największe ciacho jest tuż obok - mruknął Sota chwytając mnie za tyłek. - Chciałbyś! - krzyknęła Yui i nim zdążyłam cokowliek zrobić - wrzuciła go do fontanny. Wszystkie wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem - Hikari... Musimy porozmawiać - westchnął zirytowany Budo. Albo umie sie teleportować, albo sztukę bycia ninja opanowal do perfekcji. - Ooo, wyszedłeś już! - mruknęłam radośnie - No. Wyszedłem. A wychodząc znalazlem to. WYJAŚNISZ MI CO TO JEST?! - krzyknął zirytowany pokazując mi mój własny telefon - To jest mój telefon - odparłam z trollface'm - HIIIKARIIIII! - To ja - parsknęłam i zaczęłam uciekać. Nie może mnie gonić zbyt długo, bo znowu będzie musial iść do szpitala. Zaśmiałam się i obejrzałam sie za siebie. Był coraz bliżej. Jak na poszkodowanego, to był nieco za szybki. - Mam cie! - wrzasnął i skoczylk mi na plecy. Wywaliliśmy sie. - No i co teraz zrobisz? - zachichotałam - Zobaczysz. - mruknął i przerzucił mnie przez ramie niczym zdobycz. Czułam sie jak zwierzyna. Jeszcze niech zrobi zwycięską poze, a potem ktoś go namaluje. Zaczęłam sie szarpać. - Fajna loszka. - zaśmial sie Hideki. Kurw... Musi być jednym z nowych... - Aha. - Spoko majty, Hikari. - BUDO! ODSTAW MNIE! - Im bardziej sie szarpiesz tym lepiej je widać. - mruknął różowowłosy No supe. Budo ma moją niemal odsłoniętą dupe przy twarzy, a na dodatek gapi sie na nią ten pedał. - Hikari no nie szarp sie tak - warknął Budo, ale dostał z buta w twarz i osobe sie wywaliliśmy - Hm... Hikari... Spoko imie - zaśmiał sie Hideki podnosząc mnie do pionu. Nawet nie próbował zakamuflować faktu, że z nosa pociekła mu krew - A spadaj. - Budo! Wszystko ok? - krzyknęła Oka podbiegając do niego i pomogła mu wstać. Wtedy dopiero nas zauważyła - Tak ok... - Znaczy ten... Zdychaj sobie. - mruknęła niemal cała czerwona i popchnęła go tak, że zarył o ściane - Ała... Dziewczyna wyszeptała ekstremalnie ciche "przepraszam", po czym zadzwonił dzwonek. Poszłam do klasu i zajęłam swoje miejsce. Po kilku minutach przyszła nauczycielka wprowadzając za sobą dwie osoby. Myślałam że sie zabije. Jeden z nich był wysokim, nawet przystojnym blondynem. Miał tak seksowne, błękitne oczy... MMMM... Orgazm od samego patrzenia. A drugiego już znacie. - Dzień dobry. Jak zauważyliście, dzisiaj mamy przyjemnośc przyjąć do naszej klasy dwoch nowych uczniów. Bądźcie prosze dla nich mili i wyrozumiali. - powiedziala w szerokim uśmiechem wskazując na nowych. - A teraz, przedstawcie sie chłopcy. - Usui Saino. - powiedział z przyjaznym uśmiechem blondyn i usiadł na miejscu przede mną. - Hiedki Shori. - odparł drugi, równie przyjaźnie i słodko, po czym usiadł. Za mną. Dziewczyny wraźnie były zachwycone, bo wlepiały w nich oczy jakby widziały buty na przecenie. Potem zaczęła sie normalna lekcja. Nauczycielka gadała goś o kulturze i historii kraju. Wtedy blondyn podał mi karteczkę. Była do mnie. "Pokazalabyś mi proszę szkołę?... Jestem tu pierwszy raz i nie wiem gdzie co jest... a najchętniej poszedłbym do biblioteki ;) ''" OH HELL YES. Chyba zaprzyjaźnie się z seksownymi oczami. Już miałam odpisać, gdy ktoś zaczął mnie miziać po plecach. Ugh... Znowu ten Hideki. Przysunęłam sie do lawki. Nie pomogło. I tak przez polowę lekcji. A ta głupia szmata przy tablicy to kompletnie to olała. Wkurzyłam sie. - KURW... MAĆ PRZESTANIESZ W KOŃCU?! - wydarłam sie na nowego. Oczy całej klasy zwróciły się na mnie - Hiedki? Hikari? O co chodzi? - spytała w końcu nauczycielka. Chlopak za mną tylko sie uśmiechnął. Skumałam że nic nie zdziałam - O nic. - warknęłam i otworzylam okno na oścież - Hikari?... - mruknął szatyn patrząc na mnie z troską. - To ja. - odparłam z uśmiechem i pokazałam faka różowowłosemu. Prychnął i wstał. Chcial do mnie podejść. Uśmiechnęłam sie i wyskoczylam przez okno. ''Rozdział 11 Nazwałabym to ucieczką w wielkim stylu. Oczywiście w sali podniosły sie krzyki. W tym momencie uczniowie dzielili sie na 2 grupy. Na tych, którzy wyglądali z przerażeniem przez okno, i na tych, którzy postanowili zbiec na dół, by sprawdzić czy napewno nic mi nie jest. W tej drugiej grupie byli Hideki i Usui. Byłoby idealnie, gdyby nie obecność tego pierwszego. - Hikari! Wszystko okej?! - spytał blodnyn podbiegając do mnie - Tak, tak... - westchnęłam i wstałam. Jednak już przy pierwszym kroku potknęłam się i wpadłam prosto na seksowne oczy. - Chyba jednak nie wszystko - odparł z delikatnym rumieńcem i wziął mnie na ręce - Zabiorę cie do pielęgniarki. - O-okej... - no nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Chyba sie zakochałam. Ale ja nie chce... no dobra, w nim akurat chce. Chociaż... nie chce chłopaka. Chce mężczyzny. - Ludzie no, rozsuńcie sie. - mruknął stanowczo, na co chłopacy momentalnie się rozsuneli. Dobra, to jest mężczyzna. Niebieskooki poszedł ze mną do nowej pielęgniarki. Boże... To bardziej na dziwke wyglądało niż na pielęgniarke. Różowe włosy, kuszący uśmiech, przylegajacy, za krótki strój. Na jej miejscu zmieniłabym go na dłuższy, chyba że te wystające łonowce to tak specjalnie. Na moje oko miała maksymalnie 26 lat. - Dzień dobry kotki - powiedziała z uśmiechem siadając na biurku. Nie nazywaj mnie kotkiem chyba że chcesz, żebym ci oko wydrapała - W czym pomóc? - Koleżanka ma coś z nogą. - odparł delikatnie odkładając mnie na łóżko szpitalne - Sprawdźmy... - mruknęła cicho i zerknęła na moją noge. Oczywiście schylając się wypięła dupę do Usui'ego. Zostaw go szmato, to mój przyszły mąż. Pielęgniarka chwile oglądała moją nogę po czym wyprostowala się i westchnęła - I co? Złamane? - spytał blondyn - Nie, to tylko stłuczenie. - powiedziała i zrobila mi opatrunek - Okej... Czyli chyba dzisiaj szkoły mi nie pokażesz... - Jak nie dzisiaj to następnym razem - zaśmiałam się cicho - Czyli jesteśmy "umowieni"? - parsknąl pod nosem - Wiadomo. - Nie chce wam przeszkadzać, gołąbeczki, ale muszę wyjść. Czy mogłabym was tu zostawić? - spytała różowowłosa - Oczywiście. Proszę sie nie martwić, z nami wszystko będzie okej. Najwyżej wyjdziemy zanim pani wróci. - odpowiedział przyjaźnie chłopak. Kobieta wyszła - Nudno tu. - odezwałam się po chwili - Wiem... - Idziemy?... - spytałam z uśmiechem - A gdzie naprzykład? - Chociażby do biblioteki - mruknęłam wstając. Znów sie na niego wywaliłam - Uważaj - zaśmiał się chio i objął mnie ramieniem. Pachniał wodą kolońską. Nie to co od innych. A zwlaszcza od Soty. Od Soty waliło potem. - Przy kimś tak troskliwym jak ty chyba nie muszę.. - I tak uważaj. Ruszyliśmy do biblioteki, ale tuż przed schodami stwierdziliśmy, że pokonanie ich bedzie niemożliwe, więc poszliśmy na dziedziniec. Usiedliśmy na fontannie. Akurat zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, i na dziedziniec zaczęli schodzić się inni uczniowie. No i zgadnijcie kto do nas podszedł. - Hikari! Jat tam? Wszystko ok? - spytał Hideki - Weź się w końcu ode mnie odczep... - hm... Czas odzyska reputację delikatnego niewiniątka. - Ech? o co ci chodzi? - Nie pamiętasz co ostatnio mi zrobiłeś? Jak sie nachalnie do mnie przystawiałeś? - spytałam drżącym głosem. Uczniowie zxaczęli gromadzić się wokół. -... - Idz sobie... - rozpłakałam sie. Jestem boską aktorką - Ale... - Gościu, czego nie rozumiesz w stwierdzeniu " IDZ SOBIE"? - warknął Usui - Wiesz, myśle że ta rozmowa cie nie dotyczy. - odparł oschle - Serio? Ty myślisz? - Uważaj na slowa, blondasku. - odparł podwijając rękawy - Bo co mi zrobisz? Malo ci? - syknął pokazując na mnie - dziewczyna przez ciebie z okna skoczyla a ty jeszcze masz czelność odwalać jakieś cyrki?! - Zle to interpretujesz. - Tak? A jak to inaczej zinterpretować?! - Wiesz co, lepiej idź. - dodał Juku - Już dzisiaj wystarczająco sobie przesrałeś - stwierdził Sota Hideki tylko prychnął i przewrócił oczami - Nie przewracaj oczami tylko spadaj - powiedział Haruto lekko go popychając - Nie wypada doprowadzać dziewczyn do płaczu - warknął Shin - A tym bardziej do skoku z okna. - dopowiedział Sora - Nikt nie ma prawa krzywdzić naszej kruszynki. - powiedzial ze spokojem Budo stając międazy mną a różowowłosym. - A czy ja ją krzywdze?! - krzyknął podirytowany. Przytuliłam tylko mocniej Usui'ego i udawałam że próbuje sie uspokoić. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie z troską, i jak na zawolanie, równocześnie rzucili mordercze spojrzenia nowemu. Ukradkiem zerknęlam na dach. Ayano poslała mi chytry uśmieszek. Odwzajemniłam go. - Chyba masz odpowiedź. - odpowiedział Ryusei - Taaa... Weź już sie nie ośmieszaj. Przejebałeś sobie już pierwszego dnia. - prychnął Riku - Przepraszam, możecie sie przesunąć? - spytala Oka przeciskając sie przez tłum - Dzięęękuję. Słuchaj różowy. Nikt nie ma prawa w żaden sposób ranic naszej Hikari. - stwierdziła i dała mu NOGĄ w twarz. Przewrócił się. Budo napewno sie ucieszy. Ona ma zdolności gimnastyczne, a on studiowal kamasutrę... - Idź być dupkiem gdzie indziej! - ryknęła na niego Saki i kopnęła go w brzuch. Chłopacy byli zaskoczeni, ale część z nich sie dołączyła. - Dobra... dajcie... m... mu już... spokoj... - wydukałam równo z dzwonkiem. Prawie wszyscy rozeszli sie do klas. Zostałam ja, Usui, i on z rozbitym nosem. Miał też rozciętą wargę. Trudno mu sie oddychało. - H... Hi... Hika... - nim zdążył dokończyć blondyn kopnął go w biodro. Już sie nie odezwał. Spojrzał na mnie z zeszklonymi oczami. - Chodźmy, Hikari. Masz zwolnienie, zaprowadze cie do domu. Wstałam i poszliśmy. Wracając do domu dużo rozmawialiśmy. Usui to naprawdę wyjątkowy chłopak. Pierwszy raz poczułam że na kimś tak bardzo mi zależy. Zaprosilam go do siebie. Wypiliśmy herbatę i zamówiliśmy jedzenie, Było naprawdę cudownie. Jednak pod wieczor musial już iść. Pożegnaliśmy sie, po czym zawlokłam swoje szczęśliwe zwłoki na kanapę. Myślałam o tym, jak boski był to dzień. Podnioslam swoją reputację. Ludzie w tej szkole mnie kochają, btw. Zrujnowałam reputację Hidekiego. Spędzilam tyle czasu z nowym, do którego ślinią sie niemal wszystkie fejmy i nie tylko fejmy w szkole, i nie tylko w szkole. I wtedy do domu wparował mi Budo. - HIKA, DAJ MI PIWO! - krzyknął cały rozczochrany i czerwony. No i nieco spocony. - Za co chlamy tym razem? - zaśmiałam sie idąc do lodówki - Za Oke! Za kamasutrę! - wrzasnął wlażąc na stół w salonie Nie mogłam uwierzyć. Budo. Zruchał. Oke. - Zartujesz... - mruknęłam wyciągając alkochol - A skąd! Mam nawet trofeum! - Jakie? - parsknęłam rzucając mu puszke po czym znów wyłożyłam sie na kanapie. - TAKIE! - krzyknął wyciągając z kieszeni... majtki Oki. Nie powiem, całkiem stylowe. Też nosze ciemne majtki. - Budooo - wybuchnęłam śmiechem - Pachną niczym kwiaty wiśni i bez - westchnął zaciągając sie ich zapachem - Tak samo jak to, na co je zakłada... - FUUUUJ - zachichotałam otwierając piwo - Budo, ty oblechu.. - No co? - Bez szczegółów - odparłam wciąz sie chichrając. Wtedy wbiła Oka. Chyba olała fakt, że to moj dom, i że w nim jestem. - Budo! - Oka! - Moje majtki! - Twoje majtki! - Oddaj moje majtki! - Nie oddam! - Oddasz! - Nie oddam! - Masz mi je dać! - Musisz mi je zabrać! - krzyknął z uśmiechem i pobiegł na górę. Oka za nim. Po chwili było słychać śmiech i zagłuszone jęki. Serio? NO SERIO? Budo właśnie bzykał Oke. Mój przyjaciel i koleżanka. Najwięksi klubowi wrogowie. Przynajmniej oni mają rozwinięte życie skesualne. Co z tego że rozwijają je w jednym z pokoi. W cudzym domu. MOIM DOMU. Przy mnie. ''Rozdział 12'' *** Cholernie bolał mnie nos i reszta twarzy. Brzuch palił mnie żywym ogniem. Obraz przed oczami nieco mi sie rozmazywał, jednak zimno podłogi jakoś pomagało mi wytrzymać. Z trudem podniosłem sie na rękach. W końcu jedna była złamana, a w drugiej miałem skręcony nadgarstek. Zauważyłem buty Hikari i tego chłopaka. Spojrzałem na nią ukradkiem. Uśmiechała się szyderczo. Wiedziałem, że to wszystko było przez nią ukartowane. To sprytna i okrutna dziewczyna. Ale wiedziałem, że dla osób które są jej bliskie potrafii być czuła i delikatna. Chciałem być taką osobą. Ale ona... widocznie mnie nienawidziła. Widziałem to w jej oczach. Były przepełnione pogardą i gniewem. A ja... mógłbym zrobić dla niej dosłownie wszystko. Zginąć, zabić, zmienić się... - H... Hi... Hika... Każda litera, każdy dźwięk, każdy oddech powodował u mnie ból. Nie byłem w stanie wyowiedzieć nawet jej imienia... Chciałem ją przeprosić. Spytać, czy kiedyś mnie polubi, czy kiedyś potara sie zrozumieć... że moje zachowanie to idiotyzm spowodowany zakochaniem... Chciałem choćby usłyszeć jej głos. Wtedy wstał ten blondyn i kopnął mnie. Znów upadłem na podłogę. Chciło mi sie płakać. Podnisłem głowe i spojrzałem w jej oczy. Bawiło ją moje cierpienie. A ja i tak ją uwielbiałem. Była jak róża. Kusząca. Słodka. Śliczna. Ale raniła. I to bardzo. Potem sobie poszli. - "A gdy upadniesz, ja będę przy tobie." - westchnęła jakaś dziewczyna. Słowa podłogi zawsze spoko. Miała długie, różowe włosy, i oczy mieniące sie wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Podała mi rękę i pomogła wstać. - Choć, zaprowadzę cie do pielęgniarki. - mruknęła przyjaźnie. Delikatnie wzięła mnie pod rękę i poszliśmy do mojej cioci. Tak, moja ciocia to pielęgniarka. - Dzięki... - wydukałem. Byłem nieco oszołomiony jej urodą. Była taka... urocza. - Nie ma za co. Jestem Mai. - odparła z uśmiechem. - Hideki... *** Są trzy typy poranków: łatwe, trudne, i te, kiedy masz przejebane. Obudzilam sie na kanapie. Na ganku wciąż stały buty Oki i Budo, więc prawdopodobnie gdzieś zasnęli. Poszłam do kuchni zrobić sobie herbatę, po czym z trudem zawloklam sie do swojego pokoju. I co zobaczyłam? Budo i Okę. W moim łóżku. Śpiących. Zastanawiałam sie, czy to dobrze, że byli zasłonięci kołdrą. Z jednej strony nie widziałam maluszka Budo. A z drugiej będę muszała odkażać pościel. Albo ją spalić. A to moja ulubiona... - NO CZY WY SOBIE ŻARTUJECIE?! - Ech? Co...? - spytał chlopak podnosząc sie do sadu - JAK TO CO?! - H... Hikari? - mruknęła Oka przecierając oczy - No a kto? - A co ty tu robisz?... - Hm... Mieszkam? - A.... no tak... - Budo... Cholera jasna, ja bym była z ciebie duymna, że zaliczyłeś sobi moją znajomą. I rozumiem, że lubisz hardcorowe sytuacje. Ale seks w moim łóżku to chyba przesada... - warknęłam i utkwiłam wzrok w czymś na ścianie. - No przepraszam... - Czy to... sperma? - spytałam sama siebie zbliżając nieco twarz do mazi nad swoim łóżkiem. Yup. To sperma. - Eeeee... - BUDO UCIEKAJ! - krzuyknęła Oka. Chłopak rzucił sie do ucieczki. Nago. - BĘDZIESZ MI ZDRAPYWAŁ TYNK W POKOJU! POTEM GO NAKLADAŁ! I MALOWAŁ TE ŚCIANY! - ryknęłam biegnąc za nim. W domu nie miał gdzie zwiać. Więc... uciekl na ulice. - JA PRZEPRASZAM! - wrzasnął zasłaniając swojego małego. Dobra, aż taki mały nie był... - Boże święty! Yuki, zasłon oczka! - krzyknęła jakaś babcia zasłaniając widok swojemu wnuczkowi. Sąsiedzi i przechodnie będą mieli co wspominać. - NIE INTERESUJĄ MNIE TWOJE PRZEPROSINY! - boże, jego tyłek świecił się jak księżyc w pełni - ALE JA NIE CHCIAŁEM! - ALE MNIE TO NIE OBCHODZI! I WRACAJ DO DOMU! NIE BĘDĘ CIE GOLEGO GONIĆ PO MIEŚCIE! - DOBRA! Tą akcje chyba wszyscy świadkowie zapamiętają na wieki.Budo w końcu zawrócil do mojego domu. Pobiegł na gorę i ukrył sie za ubraną już Oką. - Ja naprawdę przepraszam... - To moja wina. Ja go namówiłam. - westchnęła granatowowłosa. Po co ona przywołuje emony? Przecież sama jest demonem. A że seksu, to już inna sprawa. - Eh... Budo, idź się ubierz, a potem zejdź na dół. Oka, do salonu. - wymamrotałam. Wszyscy wykonali polecenia. Usiedli na kanapie, a ja na fotelu. - Po pierwsze - naprawdę musieliście to robić u mnie? - No nie... - TO CZEMU TO ZROBILIŚCIE? - Hika, jak w końcu to zrobisz to zrozumiesz. - wypalił Budo głosem eksperta. - Budo... - Tak? - Marsz do pokoju. I masz to ZLIZAĆ z tej ściany. - ZLizać? - Zlizać. - Ale że zlizać językiem? - No a czym? - A musze? - A no musisz. - Ale nie chce. - A mam ci wcisnąć rure do dupy? - A możesz. - To sie ustaw odpowiednio. - mruknęłam i wyciągnęłam spod fotela metalową rurkę, dlugą na metr. - No dobra, dobra, lece! - krzyknął i pobiegł wtykonać mój rozkaz. Poszłam za nim by sprawdzić, czy faktycznie zrobi to co kazałam. Zobaczyl mnie w drzwiach i z miną skazańca zlizał to czym napaskudził. - Zadowolona? - burknął tonem obrażonej pięciolatki - Zadowolona. - westchnęłam i zeszlam na dół - Oka, chcesz coś do picia? - Masz może sok cytrynowy? - Mam. - odparłam i wyciągnęłam napój z lodowki. Nalałam go do szklanki, podałam oce, i usiadłam obok. Zaczęliśmy oglądać telewizjhę. po chwili dołączył do nas fochnięty Budo. Nie minęło kilka minut, gdy znow zaczęliśmy normalnie rozmawiać i żartować. I tak mu nie popuszcze zdrapywania tynku. I wtedy przyszedl sms. " Widze że świetnie sie bawisz. Nie chciałabyś może jednak rozwiązać sprawy Zamaskowanych? Przeciez przysięgałaś im zemstę, nieprawdaż? ;) " ''Rozdział 13'' Nie musiałam mieć zapisanego tego numeru, żeby wiedzieć kto to. Nasza kochana przyjaciółeczka, Info - Chan. - " Tak tak. Czego tym razem chcesz w zamian? " - " Tego co zawsze. " - " Że niby mam być twoją dziewczynką na posyłki, tsa?" - " Mądra dziewczynka. " - " Czego chcesz tym razem? " - " Na razie niczego. Zajmij sie zadaniami swoich znajomych, codziennym życiem. " - " I to tyle? " - " Poszperaj w gabinecie pielęgniarki i w klubie. To tyle. " Dlaczego nie pomyślałam o tym wcześniej... Jestem idiotką. Szturchnęłam Budo wgapiona w ekran. Zero reakcji. Powtórzyłam to. Znów nic. Zerknęłam na nich. No kurw... Budo i Oka byli do siebie przyssani jak wygłodzone pijawki. Jakby mogli, to by sobie krtanie wylizali. Ja wiem, jest coś takiego jak miłość. Ale chyba nie trzeba tego okazywać aż tak intensywnie. Spojrzałam na zegar, a potem na kalendarz. Chwila... Dzisiaj nie jest wolne! Zaraz spóźnimy sie na zajęcia! - Dobra gołąbeczki! Wstawać! Szkoła czeka! - krzyknęłam chwytając za torbę i pobiegłam do szkoły. Bieg ze skręconą kostką... To powinna być nowa dyscyplina sportowa. Dobiegłam do szkoły. I wiecie co sie okazało? Że akurat ten zegar na który patrzyłam idzie godzinę do przodu. No cóż. Postanowiłam, że dzisiaj zajmę sie prośbą Daku. Robiłam to tylko dlatego, że aktualnie nie chciało mi sie nikogo porywać, no a jakieś zajęcie trzeba sobie znaleźć. mogłam też zając sie swoim śledztwem, ale chwilowo jakoś mi sie nie chciało. Poszłam na dziedziniec. Chwilowo nie było tam jeszcze Saki, więc postanowiłam porozmawiać z Info - Chan. - " Mam do ciebie pewną sprawę. " - " Jaką? " - " Potrzebuje informacji o pewnym nowym uczniu. Ma na imię Hideki. W szkole jest taki tylko jeden. " - " A co będę miała w zamian? " - " Nie targuj sie tylko daj to czego chce. " - " Dobra, dobra, masz" Po chwili na moim telefonie były wszelkie wiadomości o tym palancie. Jego reputacja ostatnio nieco zmalała. Uczeń 2 klasy, prawdopodobnie niezdolny do samoobrony, nie posiada klubu, zakochany we mnie, jest spokrewniony z pielęgniarką, wprowadził się kilka dni temu... CHWILA. " Miłość: Hikari Kori " Sama nie wiem czemu... Ale zrobiło mi sie jakoś... milej. Nawet jeśli go nienawidziłam i miałam zamiar zabić. Przynajmniej nie będzie problemu z zaciągnięciem go do piwnicy. - Hej Hika - mruknęła Ayano siadając obok mnie - Czekasz na kogoś? - Na Saki. - Mhm. Byłaś kiedyś w klubie aktorskim? - Żartujesz? Nie wytrzymałabym z tą Kizaną ani chwili. - A na jakieś warsztaty aktorskie? - Nope. - Jak na aktorkę - amatorkę jesteś powalająca. Aż prawie sie nabrałam. - Dzięki. - Nie ma za co. - Info - Chan od dawna ze mną nie gadała. Jej nagły kontakt to twoja sprawka? - Nie do końca. Powiedziałam jej, że chce się dowiedzieć czegoś o tych od karteczek. Ona stwierdziła, że sama z tobą o tym pogada. - Eh... No cóż. - Osoba na którą czekasz chyba już jest. - stwierdziła z uśmiechem i sobie poszła. Na jej miejsce przyszła Saki. - Hej - powiedziała przyjaźnie - Hejka. - Co tam? - Wszystko okej, a tam? - Też. - Mhm. Słuchaj... ufam ci, i mam do ciebie małą prośbę... - stwierdzila cicho i odwróciła wzrok - No słucham. - Zgubiłam gdzieś swój notatnik. Jest tam coś, czego nikt nie powinien widzieć... Poszukałabyś go dla mnie?... - Jasne. - Dzięki... Mogłabyś się zabrać za to teraz? - No spoko. - odpowiedziałam i poszłam szukać tego jej zeszytu. Saki chodzi w niewiele miejsc, a jednak notatnika nie było ani śladu. Przetrząsnęłam chyba calutką szkołę... Poza dachem! Zawlokłam swoje zmaltretowane zwłoki na dach. ... Stali przy barierkach. Hideki i Mai. Widocznie dobrze się dogadywali, a nawet zaprzyjaźnili. W pewnym momencie ona go przytuliła, na co on tylko zaśmiał się i pocałował ją we włosy. Zamurowało mnie. Przecież... Info - Chan... Może go nienawidziłam. Może chciałam go zabić. Ale poczułam jakieś dziwne ukłucie. Fala dezorientacji i złości zalała mi umysł. Nie wiedziałam, co robie. Nie wiedziałam, co czuje. Nie wiedziałam, czego chce. Ruszyłam w ich strone stanowczym i agresywnym krokiem. I wtedy na drodze stanęły mi siostry Basu razem z Midori. - Wybierasz sie gdzieś? - Owszem. - A gdzie? - Tam. - stwierdziłam wskazując na "parę". - Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. - odparła fioletowowłosa. - Nie widzisz jacy są szczęśliwi? - dodała jej siostra. - Weź ich zostaw. I tak nie masz u niego szans, i poza tym chyba go nie lubisz. - warknęła Midori. - Zsuńcie te botoxowe tyłki. - syknęłam przeciskając się między nimi. Heh. Reputacja mi znowu spadnie... - Nigdzie nie idziesz. - mruknęła poważnie Sakyu wbijając mi swoje szpony w ramie. Wy trzy przeciw mnie? Oj ja już wam pokaże. - Ide. - Nie idziesz. - szarpnęła mnie za ramie i popchnęła na ziemie. Midori zaczęła wszystko nagrywać. - Co ci tak na tym zależy? - A co tobie tak na tym zależy? - Nie twój interes. - Mai to moja przyjaciółka. Właśnie sie zakochała. Nie pozwolę ci tego zrujnować. - Nie chcę. - warknęłam wstając. Szukałam drogi by sie do nich dostać. Sama nie wiedziałam po co to robiłam... - Coś nie widać. - stwierdziła i chwyciła mnie od tyłu za ręce. - A teraz patrz. Patrz na co?... A.... że na nich. Dobra, skumałam... Chłopak i dziewczyna spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Błagam... Niech to sie skończy tak jak było z Oka i Budo. Znaczy niech sie wyjebie któreś z nich wyjebie, a nie żeby zabawiali sie ze sobą w moim pokoju. Odgarnął jej włosy i nachylił sie nad nią. Zarumieniła sie i popatrzyła nieśmiało na jego usta. Przybliżyli sie. Ujął delikatnie jej brodę tak, by patrzyła w jego oczy. Dzieliły ich milimetry. Im bliżej siebie byli, tym bardziej mnie to bolało. Przecież mi na nim nie zależało. Nie obchodził mnie. Nie cierpiałam go. Chciałam jego śmierci. Pragnęłam jego cierpienia. I w sumie może to mnie bolało?... Że był szczęśliwy?... Zapewne właśnie to sprawiało mi ból. Przecież nie mogłam sie w nim zakochać. Mam Usui. Byli już niemal zetknięci wargami. Na sekunde przed pocałunkiem chłopak przymknął oczy i westchnął. chyba tylko ja to dostrzegłam. Czyżby sie rozmyślił?... Nie miałam pojęcia. I wtedy chłopak oberwał... krzesłem. Zdezorientowana i szczęśliwa spojrzałam w kierunku z którego przyleciało. Sota... Jakkolwiek wcześniej cie nienawidziłam... Teraz miałam ochotę cie przytulić.